Begegnungen
by LadyMona
Summary: Fortsetzung zu „Chances are“: Sieben Monate nach der Geburt ihrer Tochter, scheint für Sam und Jack soweit alles okay – dann landet Jack jedoch in der Vergangenheit und trifft auf Jolinar…
1. Prolog

**Begegnungen**

Diese Geschichte ist die Fortsetzung zu „Chances are", aber auch zur Jolinar-Challenge im Stargatepalace geschrieben. Allerdings hab ich nicht alle Bedingungen eingehalten… UND es ist die Fortsetzung zu „Chances are".

Die Namen Arrakis und Padme werden einige bestimmt wieder erkennen… Sie gefielen mir einfach so gut, dass ich sie benutzen wollte – sie gehören aber nicht mir.

Disclaimer: 

Stargate gehört MGM und nicht mir – klar, oder? Diese Geschichte aber schon. Ich borg mir nur mal SG-1 und Co dafür. Alle anderen, alle neuen, sind aber meins, meins, meins:-)

**Prolog**

Die Liebe hat gelogen,

Die Sorge lastet schwer,

Betrogen, ach, betrogen

Hat alles mich umher!

Es rinnen heiße Tropfen

Die Wange stets herab,

lass ab, lass ab zu klopfen,

lass ab, mein Herz, lass ab!

_August von Platen_


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1: Träume**

_11 Monate vorher_

Als Samantha Carter erwachte, lag ihr kalter Schweiß auf der Stirn. Ihr Puls raste, ihr Atem ging unregelmäßig. Sie setzte sich im Bett auf und brauchte erst einige Sekunden um sich zu orientieren. Ein schwaches, sanftes Licht erleuchtete den Raum. Tok'ra, fiel es Sam dann wieder ein und sie wurde ruhiger. Sie war auf Arrakis, dem derzeitigen Heimatplaneten der Tok'ra. Seit nunmehr fünf Wochen.

Sam schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und stützte sich mit den Armen ab. So dasitzend starrte sie einfach nur vor sich hin und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Ihr gingen seltsame Bilder im Kopf herum. Träume… oder Erinnerungen. Sie war sich da nicht sicher. Sie wusste nur, dass es etwas mit ihrer Anwesenheit auf Arrakis zu tun haben musste. Schon in der ersten Woche hatte es begonnen. Sie war eines Nachts aus einem merkwürdigen Traum erwacht. Sie hatte verschwommene Bilder gesehen, die in den letzten Wochen immer klarer geworden waren. Nacht für Nacht. Immer der gleiche Traum. Sie sah eine fremde Welt mit drei Monden am Himmel. Sie sah Personen – Tok'ra, nahm sie an –, die sich in einer Art Palast aufhielten. Eine Gesellschaft, eine Party, vielleicht. Und es kam Sam so vor, als wäre sie eine dieser Personen. Sie nahm Gesprächfetzen wahr, hörte eine Stimme, die zu ihr gehörte – und auch nicht. Manchmal war ihr während des Traums sogar klar, dass es nur ein Traum war. Dann versuchte sie einen Spiegel zu finden um herauszufinden, wer sie war. Aber sie fand keinen. Und dann erwachte sie – schweißgebadet. So wie jetzt auch.

Sam fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Dann legte sich ihre rechte Hand auf ihren nicht mehr so flachen Bauch. Sie war Ende des vierten Monats schwanger. Man sah es zwar noch nicht wirklich, aber der Ansatz eines Babybauchs war da.

Sam legte die linke Hand auf die rechte und schloss die Augen. Sie saß in letzter Zeit oft einfach so da. Es half ihr zu entspannen und sie brauchte das manchmal um ihre Schwangerschaft zu begreifen. Sie wusste es nun seit genau fünf Wochen und vier Tagen. Und vor fünf Wochen und zwei Tagen hatte sie die Erde auf unbestimmte Zeit verlassen. Es war für sie damals und auch jetzt der einzige Weg gewesen. Nachdem Janet Fraiser die Schwangerschaft festgestellt hatte und Sam herausgefunden hatte, wie es dazu gekommen war, hatte sie keinen Augenblick länger auf der Erde bleiben können. Wodan und Eggar, Opfer von Ni'irti, hatten ihr das in der Absicht zu helfen, angetan. Und Jack O'Neill war der Vater des Kindes. 

Sie fragte sich, was er wohl gerade machte. Sie vermisste ihn schrecklich und der Schmerz ihn zurückgelassen zu haben, ohne richtigen Abschied, war fast so groß, wie die Ängste, die sie von ihm fortgetrieben hatten. Aber jetzt war sie hier. Sie hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen und musste nun damit leben. So sehr sie sich auch nach der Erde und ihren Freunden sehnte, wusste sie auch, dass eine jetzige Rückkehr für sie schwerer sein würde, als so weiterzuleben. Sam hatte hier auf Arrakis endlich ein neues inneres Gleichgewicht gefunden. Auf neutraler Erde konnte sie sich in ihre Rolle als Mutter einfinden – ohne seltsame Blicke und Getuschel hinter ihrem Rücken. Hier unter den Tok'ra hatte sie neben ihrer SGC-Familie eine neue Familie gefunden. Nicht dass sie auf der Erde nicht auch von allen Seiten unterstützt worden wäre, doch die emotionalen Verknüpfungen – vor allem die zu und von Jack O'Neill – waren im Augenblick zuviel für Sam. Sie hatte es in seinem Blick gesehen – wenn sie auf der Erde geblieben wäre, hätte er vermutlich alles getan, um mit ihr zusammenzukommen und dem Baby eine Familie zu geben. Und es wäre bald zerbrochen. Dessen war Sam sich sicher. Ebenso sicher war sie, dass nicht nur sie Abstand von Jack brauchte, er brauchte auch Abstand von ihr. Sam hatte sich wohl unzählige Male ausgemalt, wie es wohl wäre, mit ihm zusammen zu sein, eine Familie zu haben. Die Voraussetzung – Liebe – war bei beiden vorhanden. Aber ein Kind als Auslöser für eine Beziehung? 

„Das würde nie gut gehen," flüsterte Sam in Gedanken vor sich hin und stand auf. Ein wenig unschlüssig griff sie nach ihrem hellblauen Morgenmantel und streifte ihn sich über.

Das würde nie gut gehen, wiederholte sie in Gedanken. Sam schlang die Arme um sich selbst und richtete ihren Blick unbewusst auf ein Gruppenfoto von SG-1, das sie auf der Kommode ihres Quartiers aufgestellt hatte. Oh ja, sie vermisste alle sehr. Und es kostete sie in Augenblicken wie diesen enorme Kraft, nicht in Tränen ausbrechen. 

Sam nahm das Bild in die Hand und strich mit den Fingerkuppen darüber. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie ihnen im Briefing-Raum ihre Schwangerschaft mitgeteilt hatte und sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie mit General Hammond gesprochen hatte. Sie wusste, dass er sie hätte zurückhalten können, aber er hatte sie einfach so gehen lassen und dafür gesorgt, dass sie unbemerkt durch das Stargate hatte gehen können. Darüber war sie unendlich froh. 

Sam stellte das Foto wieder zurück und bettete erneut ihre Hände auf dem Bauch. Ihr Blick verharrte auf dem Foto, auf Jack. Sie dachte an den Ultraschall, bei dem er dabei gewesen war. Janet hätte ihr sagen können, ob es eine Junge oder ein Mädchen war, doch sie hatte es gar nicht wissen wollen. Sie hatte abgeblockt – aus Angst. Angst, weil sie gerade erst erfahren hatte, dass sie schwanger war und erst mal _damit_ klarkommen musste, bevor sie zulassen konnte, dass dieses Kind schon zu sehr Gestalt für sie annahm. Jetzt, in dieser Nacht, war aber vieles anders. Milliarden Lichtjahre und fünf Wochen entfernt von der Erde und den Menschen, die Sam so sehr vermisste, fühlte sie sich bereit dafür. Nach dem anfänglichen Schock und der Angst, trat nun Neugier, begleitet von Vorfreude auf das Baby, die Vorherrschaft in ihr an.

Ein plötzliches Lächeln legte sich auf Sams Lippen, als sie nun mitten in der Nacht ihr Quartier verließ und zur Krankenstation ging, wo sie den Diensthabenden Tok'ra-Arzt mit ihrer neu gewonnenen Fröhlichkeit überraschte.

„Samantha," begrüßte sie der 186 Jahre alte Arhat. „Kannst du wieder nicht schlafen?"

„Ja, wieder diese Träume," nickte sie und merkte, dass sie diese über ihre Gedanken an die Erde, Jack und das Baby wieder völlig vergessen hatte.

„Ich kann dir etwas geben, damit du ruhig und traumlos durchschläfst," bot Arhat an.

Sam lächelte. „Danke. Aber deshalb bin ich eigentlich nicht hier."

„Nicht? Du siehst aber maßlos übermüdet aus. Diese Träume schaden dir – genauso wie zuviel Arbeit."

„Irgendwie muss ich mich doch beschäftigen," verteidigte sich Sam.

Arhat bedeutete ihr, sich zu setzen und nahm ihr gegenüber Platz. „Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, dass du schlecht träumst, weil du überarbeitet bist? Du solltest dich schonen! Du bist schwanger!"

„Aber es sind doch gar keine Alpträume," erwiderte Sam. „Zumindest denke ich, dass sie es nicht sind… Es ist immer der gleiche Traum, aber er ist noch so undeutlich… Ich kann nichts mit ihm anfangen."

„Glaub mir, du bist zur Zeit einfach überbelastet. Du solltest dir mehr Ruhe gönnen, lenk dich nicht mit Arbeit ab, mach einen Ausflug, lies etwas. Aber entspann dich!" Er legte seine Hand beruhigend auf ihre. „Dann wirst du auch besser schlafen. Das Unterbewusstsein benutzt die Träume oft als Ventil."

Sam nickte etwas widerwillig.

„Gut," nickte Arhat ebenfalls. „So, und warum bist nun hier?"

Sam zögerte einen Augenblick. „Ich möchte wissen, was es ist," sagte sie und legte wieder eine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

Ein breites Lächeln erhellte das Gesicht des Tok'ras. „Ah, die Neugier hat nun also doch gesiegt."

„Sieht so aus," gab Sam zu. „Du hast das Geschlecht doch bestimmt schon bei der ersten Untersuchung festgestellt, oder?"

„Ja, allerdings," nickte er und sah sie mit einem bedeutungsvollen Arzt-Blick an. „Es ist ein Mädchen."

---


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2: Wiedersehen**

Jack O'Neill stand mit verschränkten Armen und einen Lächeln auf den Lippen im Türrahmen seines Schlafzimmers und lehnte sich mit der linken Schulter dagegen. Schon eine ganze Weile beobachtete er Samantha Carter, die völlig erschöpft neben ihrer kleinen Tochter eingeschlafen war und quer über der Decke lag. Die sieben Monate alte Madeleine O'Neill saß quitschvergnügt neben der schlafenden Sam und hatte ein kleines Stoffhäschen in den Händen. Die Kleine war vollkommen ruhig und gönnte ihrer Mutter die Ruhepause. Aber nicht mehr lange, wie Jack annahm. Langsam ging er zum Bett und setzte sich vorsichtig neben Sam, so dass sie nicht aufwachte. Er hob Madeleine auf seinen Schoß, damit sie leise blieb und betrachtete die schlafende Sam wieder. Er liebte dieses Bild und wünschte sich, sie öfter so zu sehen. Er liebte _sie. Und seine kleine Tochter mindestens genauso viel. Er fand nur, dass er beide viel zu wenig sah. Trotz ihres Mutterschaftsurlaubs hielt sich Sam zwar oft im SGC auf und Maddy hatte dort auch schon ihren Angestammten Platz, doch in letzter Zeit war SG-1 immer auf längeren Missionen, so dass Jack die beiden immer seltener sah. Dazu kam noch, dass Sam und Jack nach wie vor getrennt wohnten. Maddy hatte in beiden Häusern ein Kinderzimmer und Sam übernachtete auch manchmal bei Jack – oder umgekehrt –, es war aber noch nie etwas zwischen beiden passiert. Sie schliefen ab und an im gleichen Bett, aber sie schliefen nicht miteinander. Sie führten eine ungewöhnliche Beziehung und waren eine ungewöhnliche Familie. Aber sie waren so zufrieden und glücklich. _

Jack hatte Sam versprochen, ihr alle Zeit zu geben, die sie brauchte. Sie hatte nach wie vor die Angst, eine überstürzte Beziehung, nur weil sie Eltern einer Tochter waren, könnte bald zerbrechen und alles zwischen ihnen kaputt machen. Also gingen sie alles ganz langsam an, der nächste Schritt stand aber unmittelbar bevor – Sam wollte nach sieben Monaten nun doch mit Madeleine bei Jack einziehen. Das ständige Pendeln zwischen zwei Häusern und dem SGC war für die Eltern stressig und für das kleine Kind noch viel mehr. Sam und Jack hatten beschlossen, dass Madeleine _ein_ Zuhause brauchte. Und nicht zwei. 

Alisea, Sams Tok'ra-Cousine, hatte ihnen das immer wieder vorgeschlagen, doch erst jetzt war Sam zu diesem Schritt bereit gewesen. Alisea zog mit ihrer kleinen Tochter Cordelia ebenfalls bei Jack ein. Bisher hatte sie bei Sam gewohnt, doch Jacks Haus war sehr viel größer als Sams und so war auch für sie mehr als genug Platz. Aber eigentlich würde Alisea gar nicht mehr lange auf der Erde bleiben. Sie rechneten jeden Tag damit, dass die Tok'ra erscheinen würden und Alisea zurückkehren könnte. Und was das anging, wusste Jack etwas, was Sam und Alisea noch nicht wussten.

Madeleine war inzwischen in Jacks Armen eingeschlafen und sein Blick wanderte von der Mutter zur Tochter. Sie war für ihn sein kleiner Engel, ein kleines Wunder. Und er war unendlich glücklich, sie nun bald ganz in seinem Haus zu haben. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, bis sie ihre ersten Schritte machte und ihr erstes Wort sagen würde… Ein leises „Jack?" riss ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken.

Sam hatte die Augen aufgeschlagen und setzte sich langsam auf. Sie sah erschöpft aus, aber da war auch eine Art Verwirrtheit und Beunruhigung, die Jack nicht zu deuten vermochte und die sie ziemlich schnell abschüttelte.

„Müde?" fragte er.

„Und wie. Sie hat mich die ganze Nacht wach gehalten." Sam rieb sich kurz die Augen und sah auf ihre schlafende Tochter. „Dafür schläft sie jetzt."

Jack grinste. „Keine Sorge. Wenn ihr eingezogen seid, stehe ich nachts auf und du kannst schlafen."

„Damit du mitten im Kampf gegen Anubis einschläfst?" konterte Sam belustigt.

Jack brummte gespielt beleidigt.

Sam lächelte. „Hey, warum bist du eigentlich schon zurück? Ich dachte die Mission dauert noch bis heute Abend."

„Wir waren eben gut," erklärte Jack grinsend.

„Und woher wusstest du, dass ich hier bin?"

„Wer sagt, dass ich nicht erst bei dir zuhause war?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern, als er ihren intensiven Blick auf sich spürte. „Intuition. Und, was hast du gemacht?"

„Bestandsaufnahme – aus zwei Kinderzimmern mach eins."

Jack nickte. „Wo ist eigentlich Al?"

„Einkaufen. Und Cordelia hat sie mitgenommen. Warum fragst du?"

„Weil einer der Gründe für das vorzeitige Missionsende die Tok'ra sind."

Sam sah überrascht auf. „Heißt das…?"

Jack nickte. „Wir haben zwei Tok'ra auf 488 getroffen. Sie meinten, die Umsiedelung sei problemlos abgelaufen und es ist inzwischen alles sicher genug, dass Alisea und Cordy bald zurückkehren können. Sie meinten, Jacob und Darius wären schon längst zur Erde gekommen, wenn da nicht ne heikle Mission zu einem Goa'uld-Außenposten gewesen wäre. Schätzungsweise werden sie aber heute noch zur Erde kommen. Deshalb bin ich auch so schnell hergefahren – ich wollte Al, dich und die Babys holen."

Sam warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Al müsste bald wieder da sein."

„Ich werd schnell mal die Babytasche packen und du kannst so lange richtig wach werden," schlug Jack vor und verlagerte Madeleine Gewicht in seinem Armen, damit er aufstehen konnte, ohne sie zu wecken. Dann verließ er das Zimmer.

Sam blieb auf dem Bett sitzen. Sie fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und atmete tief durch. Sie hatte sehr wohl Jacks besorgten Blick bemerkt, als sie aufgewacht war. Und sie war froh, dass er sie nicht gefragt hatte, denn sie hätte keine Antwort gewusst. 

Die Träume waren wieder da. Nach so vielen Monaten sah sie in ihren Träumen wieder die seltsam verschwommenen Bilder, die sie für mögliche Tok'ra-Erinnerungen hielt. Aber Sam war nicht sicher, ob und wenn ja, wie viel Bedeutung sie diesen Träumen nun beimessen sollte. Als sie sie zum ersten Mal gehabt hatte, war sie in einer Phase größer Veränderungen gewesen – genau wie jetzt. Es war nun also die Frage, ob es wieder ein Zeichen für Stress und Überarbeitung war oder ob etwas mehr dahinter steckte.

---

Alisea war furchtbar aufgeregt und nervös, als sie mit Sam und Jack den Aufzug auf der untersten Ebene des SGCs verließ. Cordelia lag in einer Babytragetasche und schlief seelenruhig. Madeleine wurde von Jack getragen und Sam hatte eine riesige Tasche mit Wickel-, Fütter- und Spielutensilien für beide Mädchen dabei. Die kleine Gruppe ging zielstrebig zum Kontrollraum, wo sie erfuhren, dass es noch kein Zeichen von den Tok'ra gegeben hatte. So zog sich Alisea mit ihrem Kind in Sams Quartier zurück, während Sam und Jack mit Madeleine im Kontrollraum verlieben.

„Sam, leg dich doch etwas hin," schlug Jack vor.

Sam, die tatsächlich müde war und ziemlich unruhig neben Sergeant Davis am Wahlcomputer saß, sah auf. „Ich glaub nicht, dass ich jetzt schlafen könnte."

„Ach ja? Im Auto bist du auch eingeschlafen."

Sam verzog den Mund.

„Und schau doch," wies Jack mit seinem Blick auf die an seiner Schulter eingeschlafene Madeleine. „Sie hat keine Probleme damit zu schlafen, auch wenn sie bald das erste Mal ihre Großeltern sehen wird."

„Schon gut," gab Sam schließlich nach und verließ den Kontrollraum.

Jack sah ihr zufrieden nach und überlegte, was er nun mit dem schlafenden Kind machen sollte. Zu einem Ergebnis kam er nicht, denn plötzlich setzte sich das Tor in Bewegung und die Iris schloss sich automatisch.

„Aktivierung von außerhalb," rief Davis routiniert.

Jack war schon an ihn herangetreten und sah interessiert auf den Bildschirm. Das Wurmloch baute sich hinter der Iris auf und Davis und O'Neill warteten gespannt auf das Identifizierungssignal. Es erschien auch gleich eine Nummernfolge auf den Schirm, die sich in den Schriftzug Tok'ra-Identifizierung verwandelte.

„Es sind die Tok'ra," erklärte der Sergeant überflüssigerweise.

Jack nickte flüchtig und war schon auf dem Weg zum Stargate-Raum, als ihm Sam, gefolgt von Alisea mit Cordelia auf dem Arm, entgegen kam.

„Soviel zum Thema Schlaf," meinte Sam, als sie gemeinsam den Torraum betraten.

Die Iris war inzwischen offen und General Hammond betrat auch gerade den Gate-Raum. Wenige Sekunden später traten drei Personen aus dem Ereignishorizont. Das Tor schloss sich hinter ihnen. Sam lief strahlend auf ihren Vater zu und umarmte erst ihn, dann Yosuuf und dann auch Darius, den Mann ihrer Cousine.

„Ich freue mich so, dass ihr endlich da seid," brachte Sam hervor und war den Freudentränen nahe.

Alisea war schon einen Schritt weiter. Ihre Wangen waren bereits nass, als sie auf ihren Mann zuging, den sie fast ein Jahr lang nicht gesehen hatte. Sie war unfähig etwas zu sagen und Darius schloss Alisea und seine kleine Tochter wortlos in die Arme.

Yosuuf und Jacob traten mit Sam an Jack heran, der noch immer seine Tochter hielt. Madeleine verfolgte die Ereignisse erstaunt mit ihren braunen Augen.

Sam stellte sich neben Jack und ließ Maddy ihre Finger mit ihrer kleinen Hand umklammern. „Das ist eure Enkeltochter. Madeleine O'Neill."

„Oh, sie ist ja so bezaubernd," schwärmte Yosuuf.

Jacob nickte und konnte seinen Blick nicht von der Kleinen lassen, die ihn erst fragend anstarrte und dann ein strahlendes Lächeln zeigte, dass sie eindeutig von ihrer Mutter gerbt hatte. „Darf ich?" fragte er und ließ sich seine Enkelin von Jack geben.

Alisea und Darius gesellten sich nun zu ihnen. Sie strahlten beide und Alisea hatte ihre Freudentränen immer noch nicht ganz im Griff. 

Yosuufs verzückter Blick wanderte von Madeleine zu Cordelia, die nun zum ersten Mal von ihrem stolzen Vater gehalten wurde. „Ohhh, sie ist dir wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, Alisea."

„Wollen wir nicht in den Briefing-Raum gehen?" meldete sich Hammond zu Wort, der das Familienwidersehen bisher stumm mitverfolgt hatte.

Die Runde nickte einstimmig und alle folgten ihm nach oben. Dort ließen sich alle am großen Konferenztisch nieder. Darius hatte seine Tochter auf dem Schoß und nur Augen für sie. Sam und Jack saßen an ihren gewohnten Plätzen. Yosuuf und Jacob hatten neben ihnen Platz genommen und Jacob hielt seine Enkelin, die in ebenfalls ganz in seinem Bann hatte.

„Die Tok'ra sind nun also sicher umgesiedelt?" erkundigte sich der General, als er am Tischende Platz nahm.

„Ja, es besteht keine Gefahr mehr," erwiderte Yosuuf, deren Blick zwischen dem General und ihrer Enkelin hin und her ging.

„Dann kann ich zurückkehren?" kam es von Alisea, deren Frage eigentlich eher eine Feststellung war.

„Ich wollte euch beide schon viel früher holen," sagte Darius leise. „Aber es kam eine dringende Mission dazwischen."

„Alisea," ergriff Jacob das Wort. „Du hast uns noch gar nicht den Namen unserer Großnichte verraten."

Alisea lächelte. „Cordelia."

„Cordelia…" wiederholte Jacob. „Wie die Cordelia in Shakespeares 'König Lear'? Oder wie einer der Monde von Uranus?"

Alisea grinste. „Eigentlich wie Cordelia Chase in 'Angel'. Aber ich liebe 'König Lear'!"

„Und Madeleine," sagte Yosuuf mit Blick auf das Kind auf Jacobs Schoß.

„Der Name deiner Mutter," sprach Jacob an Sam gewandt. „Er bedeutet 'Die Widerspenstige'."

Sam nickte. 

Jack nickte ebenfalls und sah stolz auf seine Tochter. „Und wenn sie nur halb nach ihrer Mutter kommt, wird für die Goa'uld mit ihr nicht gut Kirschen essen sein," grinste er.

Die ganze Runde lächelte.

„Das heißt natürlich nicht, dass wir ihr gleich wenn sie laufen kann, 'ne Zat in die Hand drücken," fügte O'Neill noch dazu.

„Das wird wahrscheinlich gar nicht nötig sein," meinte Sam. „So wie sie an dir hängt, wird sie ihrem Daddy wahrscheinlich alles nachmachen und sich einfach selbst eine besorgen."

Alle lachten, während Jack seinen Ich-weiß-gar-nicht-worauf-du-hinaus-willst-Blick an den Tag legte. 

Jacob fielen die Blicke auf, die Sam und Jack wechselten. Er konnte sehen, dass sie zweifellos glücklich waren, aber er sah auch, dass immer noch etwas zwischen ihnen stand. Sie waren Eltern, aber kein Paar. Zumindest nicht im herkömmlichen Sinne. „Und?" beschloss er aber ganz provokant zu fragen. „Wann ist die Hochzeit?"

„Dad!" entfuhr es Sam erschrocken.

Jack, der nicht weniger überrascht war, ließ seinen Blick vorsichtig zu General Hammond schweifen, der doch tatsächlich ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte.

Yosuuf legte Jacob eine Hand auf den Arm. „Ihr werdet uns doch jetzt öfters besuchen, oder?" wechselte sie das Thema.

„Natürlich," brachte Jack heraus und verscheuchte den Schrecken über Jacobs Bemerkung aus seinem Kopf.

Auch Sam wurde wieder ruhiger, wenngleich sie über die Nicht-Reaktion des Generals etwas überrascht war. Sie musterte nun ihren Vater, der sich an seiner Enkelin offensichtlich nicht satt sehen konnte. Sie wunderte sich etwas. Immerhin war er schon zweimal Großvater und auch wenn er sehr liebevoll mit Marcs Kindern umgegangen war, so war es bei Madeleine eindeutig anders. Sam fragte sich, ob das an seinem Verhältnis zu Marc lag oder daran, dass er nun als Tok'ra einfach ein ganz anderer geworden war und dass sich Selmacs Gefühle und Ansichten mit seinen verbunden hatten. Sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass es wohl etwas von beidem sein musste. Die Tatsache, dass er von ihr nicht mehr wirklich ein Enkelkind erwartet hatte, kam wohl auch noch dazu. „Bleibt doch eine Weile."

„Du weißt doch wie das ist," sagte Alisea, bevor Darius, Jacob oder Yosuuf etwas sagen konnten. „Da draußen ist einfach zuviel los. Und selbst sieben Monate nach der Umsiedlung wird es immer noch hier und da Probleme geben."

Yosuuf nickte. „Alisea hat leider Recht. Wir müssen heute noch zurückkehren." Sie richtete einen fragenden Blick an ihre Nichte. „Du wirst uns doch begleiten?"

„Natürlich werde ich das," erwiderte Alisea. „So schön es hier auf der Erde auch ist – ich vermisse meine Freunde und meine Familie. Und Cordelia braucht nun endlich ihren Vater."

Darius nahm Aliseas Hand und küsste sie liebevoll.

„Außerdem ist dann ein Faktor weniger im Umzugschaos zu berücksichtigen," grinste die junge Mutter in Richtung ihrer Tante und ihres Onkels.

„Umzugschaos?" echote Jacob.

„Äh, ja…" antworte Jack.

„Na ja, weißt du, Dad, es wird für uns und vor allem für Maddy zu stressig, ständig zwischen zwei Wohnungen und auch noch dem Stützpunkt hin und her zu pendeln. Also ziehen wir bei Jack ein."

Jacob nickte sachlich, doch innerlich grinste er breit und Yosuuf drückte mit einem wissenden Lächeln seine Hand.

---


	4. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3: P2X-983**

Alisea hatte nicht viel Gepäck und das wenige, das sie hatte, war von ihr und Sam schnell aus dem Auto geholt. Die anderen hatten sich bereits im Gate-Raum versammelt, als die beiden Frauen mit zwei Reisetaschen eintraten. Sie stellten sie ab und Alisea trat neben ihren Mann, der Cordelia auf dem Arm hatte. Sie wandte sich denen zu, die sie nun verlassen würde. 

Ohne dass sie es wollte, schlichen sich Tränen in ihre Augen. Wortlos umarmte sie Sam und Jack. Dann strich sie Madeleine, die von ihrem Großvater gehalten wurde über die Wange. „Ich werde euch schrecklich vermissen," flüsterte sie heiser.

„Wir dich auch," erwiderte Sam.

„Hey," meinte Jack in aufmunterndem Tonfall. „Ihr seid doch nur einen Schritt durch das Stargate entfernt. Ihr könnt uns immer besuchen – oder wir euch."

„Richtig," stimmte Jacob zu.

„Ich habe eine wunderbare Idee," erklärte Yosuuf mit einem plötzlichen Lächeln. „Warum begleitet ihr uns jetzt nicht durch das Stargate? Nur für ein paar Stunden. Wir würden euch gerne unsere neue Heimat zeigen."

Sam und Jack sahen sich erst gegenseitig fragend an, dann gleichzeitig den General, der ihnen zunickte.

„Okay," meinte Sam lächelnd.

Jack beugte sich zu seiner Tochter auf Jacobs Arm hinunter. „Hey Maddy, das wird gleich deine erste Stargate-Reise. Ist das nicht toll?"

Madeleine blinzelte ihren Vater an, dann erhellte ein fröhliches Babylachen den Torraum. Man hätte fast meinen könne, dass die Kleine ihn haargenau verstanden hatte.

Hammond gab Sergeant Davis im Kontrollraum ein Zeichen und dieser startete den Wahlvorgang mit den Koordinaten, die er von Yosuuf und Jacob erhalten hatte.

„Wie ist der neue Planet so?" fragte Jack neugierig.

„Wundervoll," entgegnete Yosuuf. „Er hat weite Meere, wunderschöne Wälder und weite Dünenwüsten. Der Nachthimmel mit den drei Monden ist atemberaubend."

„So atemberaubend wie vor hundert Jahren," erklang plötzlich die tiefe Stimme von Selmac.

Sam runzelte die Stirn. „Vor hundert Jahren?"

„Ja. Bei euch ist der Planet unter der Bezeichnung P2X-983 verzeichnet. Wir kennen ihn als Orenda. Und vor etwas mehr als hundert Jahren war er die Heimatwelt der Tok'ra," meldete sich der schweigsame Darius zu Wort.

Jack sah ihn ungläubig an. „Soll das ein Scherz sein? Die Tok'ra siedeln sich auf einem Planeten an, der den Goa'uld schon als Tok'ra-Planet bekannt ist?"

„Nun ja," setzte Yosuuf zu einer Erklärung an. „Es ist zwar wahr, dass wir auch einst von dort vor den Goa'uld geflohen sind, aber Orenda ist eine der schönsten und sichersten Welten, auf denen wir je lebten. Und außerdem – würden uns die Goa'uld auf einem Planeten vermuten, von wo wir einst geflohen sind?"

„Wohl kaum," stimmte Sam zu.

„Ja," nickte Hammond ebenfalls. „Auf bereits verlassenen Tok'ra-Planeten würden sie wohl zuletzt suchen."

„Nun lasst uns aber gehen," sagte Jacob schließlich und ging als erster auf das aktivierte Stargate zu. 

Yosuuf neigte ihren Kopf um sich von General Hammond zu verabschieden. Alisea hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und nahm Darius dann Cordelia ab, damit dieser die beiden Taschen nehmen konnte. Sam und Jack folgten ihnen als letzte nach.

Auf der anderen Seite wurden sie von den typischen Kristallgängen der Tok'ra empfangen. Sam glaubte sich fast auf Arrakis zurück. Das lag aber nur daran, dass die Gänge immer nach dem gleichen Schema angelegt wurden. Während Darius und Alisea sich erst mal mit Cordelia zurückzogen, wollten Yosuuf und Jacob Jack, Sam und Madeleine zeigen, was über der Planetenoberfläche war. Es dauerte allerdings eine ganze Weile, bis sie bei den Ringtransportern ankamen. Sämtliche Tok'ra, die ihnen über den Weg liefen, wollten immer Sam begrüßen und die kleine Madeleine sehen. 

Als der Ringtransporter die fünf schließlich auf der Oberfläche materialisiert hatten, keuchte Sam überrascht auf.

„Was ist?" erkundigte sich Jack verwirrt und besorgt.

„Ich kenne diese Welt," antwortete Sam ungläubig. Sie hatte plötzlich wieder den Traum vor Augen und sie wusste genau, dass es diese Welt war – Orenda.

„Schatz," wandte sich Jacob zu seiner Tochter. „Was redest du da? Du warst noch nie hier."

„Nein, war ich nicht," stimmte Sam verwirrt zu und sah sich um. Sie sah auf die weiten grünen Flächen hinaus, die sich vor ihr erstreckten. „Da hinten… hinter dem Hügel… da ist ein Palast." Sie drehte sich zu Yosuuf. „Nicht wahr?"

„Ja," erwiderte diese überrascht. „Das ist richtig. Einige der Tunnel führen bis dorthin. Damals, vor hundert Jahren, bewohnten wir neben den Tunneln auch ihn. Unsere Forschungseinrichtungen waren dort untergebracht."

Jacob sah seine Tochter verblüfft an. „Woher wusstest du das?"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf und Jack berührte ihrem Arm, als er sah, wie aufgeregt sie war. „Ich habe von diesem Planeten geträumt… und ich habe Menschen gesehen, Tok'ra." Sie schüttelte abermals den Kopf. „Ich dachte, es wären nur Träume. Ich dachte, es ist nur der Stress. Aber…"

„Aber was?" hackte Jacob nach, als Sam nicht weiter sprach.

„Auf Arrakis, als ich mit Madeleine schwanger war, hat das mit den Träumen angefangen. Anfangs waren sie ganz verschwommen. Aber sie kamen jede Nacht wieder und wurden zunehmend klarer. Arhat meinte, dass das wohl nur der Stress sei. Ich folgte seinem Rat, arbeitete etwas weniger und konzentrierte mich mehr auf Maddy. Er gab mir auch etwas, damit ich ruhig schlafen konnte. Die Träume kamen nicht wieder… bis vor zwei Wochen."

„Warum hast du mir nie davon erzählt?" entgegnete Jack vorwurfsvoll, aber auch mitfühlend.

„Ich dachte, wenn erst der Umzug hinter uns liegt und alles wieder ruhiger ist, verschwinden sie wieder."

„Na schön," meinte Jacob. „Das mit dem Stress mag ja vielleicht eine plausible Erklärung für schlechte Träume und Schlafstörungen sein, aber wie erklärst du dir, was genau du in diesem Träumen siehst? Warum siehst du immer Bilder dieser Welt?"

Sam nickte vor sich hin. Ihr Vater hatte Recht. Das konnte sie sich auch nicht erklären. Aber sie wusste, dass es eine Erklärung geben musste. Sie rief sich die Situation in Erinnerung, in der die Träume das erste Mal aufgetreten waren – einige Wochen nach ihrer Ankunft auf Arrakis… Mit einem Mal sah Sam auf. „Jolinar," entfuhr es ihr und sie verstand nicht, warum ihr das nicht schon früher eingefallen war. Oder vielmehr, warum diese Erklärung trotz einer dahingehenden Ahnung nicht wirklich in Betracht gezogen hatte.

„Jolinar?" wiederholte Jack.

„Aber natürlich!" erwiderte Yosuuf. „Es sind ihre Erinnerungen. Sie war damals hier auf Orenda. Damals…" Yosuuf verstummte plötzlich und eine leichte Blässe machte sich in ihrem Gesicht breit.

„Was?" fragte Sam verwirrt. „Was war damals?"

„Damals griffen uns die Goa'uld an," berichtete Selmac mit tiefer Stimme. „Jolinar war mit einer jungen Wissenschafterin namens Padme vereinigt. Im Westflügel des Palasts waren ihre Labore eingerichtet und Padme arbeitete mit ihren Leuten gerade dort, als die ersten Todesgleiter kamen. Sie hatten uns überrascht, es war kaum Zeit zu fliehen. Damals starben sehr viele. Ich selbst war damals auf einer Mission und der Hohe Rat war ebenfalls zu einem Großteil nicht hier. Padme war unter jenen, die starben."

„Aber Jolinar wurde gerettet," stellte Sam fest.

„Ja, die überlebenden Wissenschaftler brachten Padmes Körper in Sicherheit. Jolinar konnte am Leben erhalten werden bis ihre neue Wirtin gefunden war – Rosha."

„Martoufs Frau," flüsterte Sam überrascht.

Yosuuf nickte und Garshaw erwachte mit glühenden Augen. „Rosha ist eine Sklavin auf dem Mutterschiff der angreifenden Goa'uld gewesen. Wir konnten es übernehmen und fanden sie und einige andere Sklaven im Sterben liegend. Jolinar war nicht die einzige, deren Wirt den Angriff nicht überlegt hatte. Und wir konnten auch nicht alle retten. Rosha war eine von fünf Sklaven, die bereit waren, Tok'ra zu werden."

Sam schluckte schwer. Sie konnte das alles nicht recht glauben. Ihre Träume waren also wirklich Erinnerungen. Das konnte erklären, warum sie sie auf Arrakis hatte – die Zeit bei den Tok'ra hatte in ihrem Unterbewusstsein Erinnerungen von Jolinar wachgerufen. Aber warum gerade _diese Erinnerungen? Warum die vermutlich letzten Stunden Padmes auf Orenda?_

„Deinem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge ist das das erste Mal, dass du Erinnerungen von Jolinar so wieder erlebst," vermutete Yosuuf.

„Allerdings," nickte Sam. „Hier und da erkannte ich zwar Tok'ra oder Funktionen von Geräten wieder, Namen, auch das eine oder andere Gefühl, aber so etwas… nein, Erinnerungen dieser Art habe ich noch nie erlebt. Nicht einmal, als wir versuchten, konkrete Erinnerungen für die Flucht von Neetu hervorzurufen."

„Nun, vielleicht gab es auf Arrakis einen Auslöser. Vielleicht hast du etwas oder jemanden gesehen, der auch damals da war und dein Unterbewusstsein hat in Form dieser Träume darauf reagiert."

„Ja, vielleicht…" meinte Sam nachdenklich, war sich aber sicher, dass mehr dahinter stecken musste. „Ich würde gerne mit jemandem reden, der damals mit Padme hier auf Orenda war."

„Das lässt sich machen," versicherte Jacob und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nun auf Madeleine, die auf seinem Arm allmählich unruhig wurde. „Was sagen die Experten – Windeln oder Hunger?"

Sam und Jack sahen Madeleine an, dann tauchten sie einen Blick. „Hunger," erklärten sie einstimmig.

 „Dann sollte die junge Dame auch was bekommen," lächelte Jacob und bewegte sich schon auf den Ringtransporter zu.

„Und ihr seid herzlich zum Abendessen eingeladen," fügte Yosuuf an Jack und Sam gewandt hinzu. „Dann könnt ihr uns alles über Madeleine erzählen.

---


	5. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4: Erinnerungen**

Es war spät geworden. Am Nachthimmel von Orenda leuchteten drei Monde und verliehen der Landschaft um den verlassenen Palast ein märchenhaftes Aussehen. Samantha Carter konnte von diesem Anblick nicht genug bekommen. Sie stand ganz alleine unter dem Sternenhimmel. Sie hatte Madeleine nach dem Essen ihren Großeltern überlassen, die ganz vernarrt in das Baby waren. Jack hatte Sam erst folgen wollen, doch ein wortloser Blickwechsel hatte genügt und er hatte sie alleine gehen lassen. 

Nun stand Sam also alleine auf der großen Ebene. Ihr Blick lag schon lange allein auf dem Palast, der vom Mondlicht eingehüllt wurde. Sam hatte die Arme um sich geschlungen. Sie fröstelte, obwohl es eigentlich eine laue Frühlingsnacht war. Trotzdem blieb sie unbewegt stehen. Sie war unfähig sich von diesem Anblick abzuwenden. Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und dachte angestrengt nach. Die Bilder ihres Traumes kamen wieder in ihr hoch. Sie wusste plötzlich, dass Padme nächtelang alleine hier gestanden hatte. So wie sie nun. Aber das war auch schon alles, was in Sam durch ihre Umgebung an neuen Erkenntnissen gewann. Die Traumbilder wollten sich einfach nicht aufklaren. 

Sam hatte geglaubt, sie müsse nur lange genug die einstmals vertraute Umgebung betrachten und die unklaren Bilder würden sich verdeutlichen – das war ein Irrtum. Natürlich bestand auch die Möglichkeit das Erinnerungen mit Hilfe der Tok'ra-Technologie hervorzurufen. Auf Neetu hatte das schon einmal funktioniert, aber es war auch sehr schmerzhaft gewesen. Sam wollte das nicht ein zweites Mal machen.

„Du weißt doch, dass du Jolinars Erinnerungen nicht erzwingen kannst."

Sam drehte sich erschrocken um. „Yosuuf."

Die Tok'ra trat neben Sam. „Machst du dir Sorgen?"

„Ja… nein… ach, ich weiß nicht," versuchte Sam zu antworten. „Ich bin verwirrt. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was es mit diesen Erinnerungen auf sich hat."

„Und du dachtest, es würde dir helfen, hier eine Weile alleine zu sein," stellte Yosuuf fest.

Sam nickte stumm.

„Komm mit mir zurück," sagte Yosuuf in fürsorglichen Tonfall. „Es ist spät. Man wird euch auf der Erde längst zurückerwarten. Und Madeleine gehört ins Bett."

Sam folgte ihrer Stiefmutter wortlos zu den Ringen, die sie wieder in die Kristalltunnel unter die Erde brachten. Jacob und Jack erwarteten die beiden bereits. Madeleine lag völlig erschöpft und tief schlafend in Jacks Armen. Dieser vertraute und doch immer wieder rührende Anblick entlockte Sam ein glückliches Lächeln. Vorsichtig legte Jack das Baby in ihre Arme und ging zum Stargate um die Erde anzuwählen. Sam sah ihm nach und wurde beim Anblick des Stargates plötzlich nachdenklich.

„Früher war es nicht unter der Erde," murmelte sie vor sich hin.

„Früher stand es vor dem Palast," bestätigte Jacob. 

Sam nickte vor sich hin. „Erinnerungen sind schon seltsam," schüttelte sie dann den Kopf.

„Es wurde damals zerstört," erklärte Yosuuf leise. „Dieses hier haben wir mitgebracht. Aber damit man uns nicht aufgrund eines überirdischen Tores entdeckt, ist es hier unten. Darum benutzen wir auch den Palast nicht mehr."

Das blaue Leuchten des aktivierten Stargates begann an den Kristallwänden zu schimmern und Jack hatte sich schon vor dem Ereignishorizont aufgebaut. Sam verabschiedete sich mit vorsichtigen Umarmungen wegen Madeleine von ihrem Vater und Yosuuf, dann ging sie auf das Stargate zu, in dem Jack bereits mit einem Winken verschwunden war.

„Wir besuchen euch bald wieder," versprach Sam.

„Und wir kommen so bald und so oft es uns möglich ist zur Erde um unsere Enkeltochter zu sehen," erwiderte Jacob.

Sam lächelte, wandte sich um und durchschritt den Ereignishorizont. Als sie auf der anderen Seite heraustrat, verblasste dieses Lächeln schlagartig und das Zusammenbrechen des Wurmlochs hinter ihr schien ihren Herzschlag für einen Augenblick aussetzen zu lassen. Verwirrt machte sie ein paar Schritte die Rampe hinunter und ließ ihren Blick zu General Hammond wandern, der gerade den Torraum betrat.

„Wo ist Jack?" brachte sie heiser und völlig durcheinander heraus.

Hammonds Gesichtsausdruck erstarrte, als sie diese Frage aussprach. „Major?"

Sam sah sich im Gate-Raum um und atmete unregelmäßig. „Er ist keine Minute vor mir durch das Stargate gegangen," flüstere sie zittrig und spürte, wie Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen. 

Sam hatte ein ganz ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Sie sah urplötzlich wieder die Erinnerungen Jolinars in sich aufsteigen. Sie wirbelten völlig durcheinander vor ihrem geistigen Auge – dann sah sie Jack. Sie keuchte auf und begann zu schwanken. Sie kippte nicht um, doch sie stand nur noch mit aufgerissenen Augen da – völlig erstarrt.

General Hammond nahm Sam vorsichtig Madeleine ab und Janet Fraiser wurde gerufen. Man brachte Sam auf die Krankenstation, wo die Ärztin ihr erst mal ein Beruhigungsmittel gab und sich während der Nacht um das Baby kümmerte.

---

Tageslicht. Das erste, was Jack O'Neill wahrnahm, als er aus dem Ereignishorizont trat, war Tageslicht. Und er wusste sofort, dass etwas schief gelaufen war. In diesem ersten Augblick, als das Licht ihm diesen Schluss nahe legte, rasten tausend Gedanken durch seinen Kopf. Er fragte sich, ob er die falschen Koordinaten gewählt hatte – aber nein, er kannte sie in und auswendig. Sabotage – nein, unmöglich. Aber was dann?

Er drehte plötzlich ruckartig den Kopf, als das Wurmloch hinter ihm zusammenbrach. _Sam_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er sah sich um. Sie war nicht da. Und von Madeleine gab es auch keine Spur. 

Sein Atem wurde unruhig. Es war nicht das erste Mal das etwas schief ging und zeitgleich mit dieser Erkenntnis erwachten in ihm Erinnerungen an Missionen, auf denen es Probleme mit dem Stargate gegeben hatte. Der Fund des zweiten Tors im ewigen Eis und die Reise ins Jahr '69 waren die beiden besten Beispiele dafür.

Während er so nachdachte, wanderte sein Blick unbewusst suchend herum. Es kam ihm bekannt vor… Als er das große Gebäude, von dem er nur wenige hundert Meter entfernt war, musterte, stutzte er plötzlich. Er kannte es. Er hatte es gesehen. Er… Seine Augen wurden ganz groß. Einen Augenblick erstarrte er, dann rollte er mit den Augen. _Nicht schon wieder_, dachte er.

Colonel Jack O'Neill mochte keine Ahnung von Wurmlochtheorien, Quantenmechanik und all den Dingen haben, die Sam Carter so oft, gerne und ausführlich erläuterte; ebenso verstand er nie mehr als zwei der Fremdwörter die sie selbst bei ihren 'einfachen' Erklärungen benutzte, doch auch er hatte seine starken Momente, in denen er sofort erkannte – wie jetzt. Und jetzt war ihm schlagartig klar geworden, dass er auf Orenda war. Noch – oder besser: wieder. Und angesichts der Position des Stargates, musste er sich nun vor allem fragen – wann.

Zu mehr kam er nicht. Einen Augenblick später leuchtete es blau um ihn herum. Ein grauenvoller Schmerz überflutete seinen Körper und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.

---


	6. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5: Padme**

Das erste, was Jack O'Neill im Augenblick seines Erwachens verspürte, waren grauenvolle Kopfschmerzen. Er blinzelte. Er fühlte sich fruchtbar lichtempfindlich. Und er stöhnte, als er versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

„Du solltest langsam machen," riet ihm eine sanfte Frauenstimme, in der sich gleichermaßen aufrichtige Sorge und kühle Distanz trafen.

Jack versuchte die Augen offen zu halten und sich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Ihm war klar, dass man mit einer Zat auf ihn geschossen hatte, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass ihn eine solche Waffe jemals so sehr mitgenommen hatte. Ob er wohl etwas außer Von-einer-Zat-erwischt-werden-Übung war? Während sich diese und einige anderen Gedanken und Fragen in seinem Kopf ansammelten, versuchte er herauszufinden, wo die Frau war, zu der die Stimme gehörte.

„Hier drüber," erklang die Stimme erneut.

Jack wandte den Kopf nach links und kniff wieder die Augen zusammen. Er konnte nur ihre Umrisse erkennen, denn sie stand direkt vor einem großen Fenster, durch das die Sonne herein schien und ihn blendete.

„Wie heißt du?" wollte die Fremde wissen und trat einen Schritt vom Fenster fort.

Zu Jacks Erleichterung blieb sie genau so stehen, dass sie die blendende Sonne verdeckte. Nun konnte er auch erkennen, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Es war, wie er schon an ihrer Stimme hatte feststellen können, eine Frau. Ihr Blick war voller Misstrauen gegen ihn, sie hatte die Arme verschränkt und blickte auf eine Antwort wartend auf ihn herab. Jack hätte sowieso nicht vorgehabt, einfach so zu antworten, doch ihr Anblick verschlug ihm noch dazu im ersten Moment die Sprache. Er blinzelte ein weiteres Mal um sicherzugehen, dass es keine Halluzination war. Doch die Frau stand noch da. Sie hatte langes dunkles Haar, das in sanften Locken über ihre Schultern floss. Sie trug ein einfaches hellblaues Kleid, das ihren blauen Augen nicht annähernd das Wasser reichen konnte. Sie war mindestens zehn Jahre jünger als Sam Carter – und sah ihr eigentlich nicht wirklich ähnlich, doch ihre blauen Augen, ihre Gestik und wie sie dastand, erinnerten Jack in diesem Augenblick unglaublich an sie.

„Wie heißt du?" wiederholte sie geduldig, ohne sich zu rühren.

Jack versuchte langsam aufzustehen und sah sie direkt an. „Jack O'Neill," antwortete er schließlich mit brüchiger Stimme und spürte erneut das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf. „Und wer bist du?"

„Mein Name ist Padme."

Jack runzelte die Stirn, als sie den Namen ausgesprochen hatte. Padme – diesen Namen hatte er doch gerade erst gehört... Natürlich! Von Jacob. Jack dachte angestrengt nach, was unter den dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen gar nicht so leicht war. Er erinnerte sich an das Gespräch über Sams Träume und ihm kam wieder in den Sinn, was er erkannt hatte, bevor man ihn betäubt hatte. „Kann man von hier aus das Sternentor sehen?" fragte er.

Padme nickte und deutete auf das Fenster.

Jack ging an ihr vorbei und sah auf den Schlosshof hinab, wo das Stargate zu sehen war. Er betrachtete es eine Weile und ließ seinen Blick über die Ebenen und Hügel schweifen, die sich hinter dem Schlosshof erstreckten. Das gab ihm die endgültige Gewissheit. „Dieser Planet heißt Orenda. Richtig?"

„Ja." Padme trat mit immer noch verschränkten Armen neben ihn und sah ihn neugierig an. „_Wer_ bist du?"

„Na ja, weißt du, das ist etwas schwierig zu erklären."

„Wirklich?" entgegnete Padme. „Du bist durch das Tor gekommen. Also sag mir doch einfach von welcher Welt."

„Kommt drauf an, ob du wissen willst, von wo ich gerade eben gekommen bin oder wo ich aufgewachsen bin."

Padme sah ihn verwirrt an. „Du willst es mir nicht sagen," stellte sie dann enttäuscht, aber auch etwas gereizt fest. Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander, ließ die verschränkten Arme sinken und machte sich langsam auf den Weg zur Tür. „Du wirst diesen Raum nicht verlassen. Vor der Tür stehen Wachen. Ich werde den Hohen Rat kontaktieren und er wird im Laufe des Tages über dein Schicksal entscheiden. Es ist wirklich schade, dass du nicht mit mir reden willst."

„Hey, hey – Moment mal!" rief Jack und hatte sie mit ein paar schnellen Schritten eingeholt und am Handgelenk festgehalten. Er ließ sie jedoch sofort los, als ihn ihr aufgebrachter Blick traf. „Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag – du beantwortest mir eine Frage und ich beantworte dir dafür eine Frage. Okay?"

Padme senkte für einen Augenblick ihren Blick und dachte darüber nach. „In Ordnung," nickte sie schließlich und lehnte sich gegen die Fensterbank.

Jack erwiderte erleichtert ihr Nicken und musterte die junge Frau. „Du bist so was wie ne Wissenschaftlerin, hm?" Er deutete mit einem Blick auf ein Emblem, das an ihrem rechten Oberarm angebracht war.

„Ja, ich bin die wissenschaftliche Leiterin hier."

„Bist du dafür nicht etwas jung?"

„Hey!" brauste sie auf, schien es aber nicht wirklich ernst zu meinen. „Ich darf die nächste Frage stellen."

Jack grinste. Er fühlte sich von ihrer Art wirklich an Sam erinnert. 

„Nun, Jack O'Neill – du bist ein Mensch, das steht zweifellos fest. Kein Goa'uld. Woher kommst du also?"

„Meine Heimatwelt heißt Erde," gab er schließlich zu.

„Noch nie gehört."

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. Den Namen Ta'uri erwähnte er absichtlich nicht, denn er wusste, dass er keinesfalls zu viel über sich und seien Herkunft sagen um die Zukunft nicht noch mehr zu verändern, als er es vermutlich schon getan hatte. „Du bist eine Tok'ra, nicht wahr?"

„Das ist richtig. Woher weißt du das?"

„Das würdest du mir eh nicht glauben," schüttelte er den Kopf.

Sie lächelte. „Ich bin Wissenschaftlerin und ich habe sehr viel Phantasie."

„Hast du schon mal einen Zeitreisenden getroffen?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Also nicht," folgerte Jack. „Obwohl – hier steht einer vor dir." Er breitete kurz die Arme aus.

„Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, ist er nicht besonders gut."

„Ich sage die Wahrheit, Padme. Und ich denke, ich darf die nächste Frage stellen."

Padme sah ihn unschlüssig an, nickte dann aber.

Jack atmete tief durch und versuchte sich besser an das Gespräch mit Jacob und Yosuuf. Sie hatten etwas von Orendas erster Tok'ra-Besiedlung erzählt und dass… Nun, er konnte sie ja fragen. „Dein Symbiont heißt nicht zufällig Jolinar von Malkshur?"

Padme riss schockiert die Augen auf.

„Ouh, ins Schwarze getroffen," murmelte Jack. „Ich glaub, jetzt hab ich echt ein Problem."

„Woher kennst du meinen Namen?!" wollte plötzlich die tiefe Stimme einer Tok'ra wissen.

„Ah, du hast mitgehört. Schön, dann muss ich nicht noch mal alles wiederholen," antwortete Jack in seiner typisch lockeren Art.

Jolinar funkelte ihn wütend an. 

„Wie ich bereits sagte – ich bin durch die Zeit gereist. _Unfreiwillig, möchte ich betonen. So ungefähr hundert Jahre, schätze ich…"_

„Und das soll ich dir glauben?" entgegnete Jolinar skeptisch.

„Na ja, ich hab leider keine Zeugen, aber ich selbst bin eigentlich der beste Beweis. Und das ist auch wirklich echt blöd gelaufen. Das ist jetzt schon meine zweite unfreiwillige Zeitreise…" versuchte er sich an einer Erklärung. „Ach, äh, ihr könnt nicht zufällig Sonneneruptionen vorherberechnen?"

„Nein," erklärte die feste Stimme der Tok'ra.

„Hab ich mir gedacht," murmelte er vor sich hin und holte tief Luft. „Oh ja, ein echt großes Problem…"

---


	7. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6: Erkenntnisse**

Als Sam die Augen aufschlug, konnte sie die vertraute Decke der Krankenstation erkennen und sie erinnerte sich wieder, was vorgefallen war. Langsam richtete sie sich auf und schwang die Beine über den Rand des Krankenbettes. Erleichtert registrierte sie, dass Madeleine in einer Wiege neben ihr lag und sie blieb sitzen, während Janet zu ihr kam.

„Er ist nicht aufgetaucht," sagte Sam und es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

Die Ärztin nickte. „Wir versuchen gerade mit Hilfe der Tok'ra herauszufinden, was passiert ist und wo er gelandet ist."

Sam schloss einen Augenblick die Augen. „Er ist auf Orenda."

Janet sah sie verwirrt an. „Nein. Die Tok'ra haben ihn dort nicht gefunden. Er muss auf irgendeinem anderen Planeten gelandet sein oder…"

„Janet," unterbrach Sam ihre Freundin. „Er _ist noch auf Orenda. Aber nicht in unserer Zeit."_

„Was?"

Sam senkte den Blick. „Ich… ich habe seit Monaten diese Träume. Sie kamen und gingen ganz unregelmäßig. Der Tok'ra-Arzt der meine Schwangerschaft betreut hat, meinte, es wäre vielleicht ein Alarmsignal meines Unterbewusstseins, dass ich zu sehr unter Stress stehe… Aber jetzt hatte ich diese Träume wieder und auf Orenda habe ich mit Hilfe von Yosuuf und Dad herausgefunden, was dahinter steckt. Es sind Erinnerungen von Jolinar. Ich erkannte den Planeten in den Traumbildern wieder und…" Sam blinzelte, als sie merkte, dass ich Wasser in ihrem Augen sammelte. „Als ich mit Maddy aus dem Stargate trat und Jack nicht da war… ich sah die Bilder wieder vor mir und plötzlich wurden sie ganz klar… Ich sah die Menschen, die Tok'ra, die damals auf Orenda lebten – Jack war unter ihnen." Sam sah der Ärztin direkt in die Augen. „Er ist in die Vergangenheit gereist."

Janet reagierte sofort und griff zum Telefon an der Wand. Keine zwei Minuten später standen General Hammond, Teal'c und Jonas vor Sam.

„Hey, Sam," begrüßte Jonas sie. „Ist ja ganz schön was passiert, während wir mit SG-7 unterwegs waren."

Sam nickte langsam.

„Also," begann der General. „Colonel O'Neill ist in der Vergangenheit? Sind Sie sicher?"

„Vollkommen sicher," bestätigte Sam. „Ich habe es Janet gerade erklärt. Ich erlebe seit einiger Zeit immer wieder die gleiche Erinnerung von Jolinar, doch erst heute sind die Bilder ganz klar geworden. Ich sah Orenda wie es vor hundert Jahren war – und Jack war dort."

„Wenn Sie so sicher sind, glaube ich Ihnen natürlich," erwiderte Hammond besorgt. „Die Frage ist nur, wie wir ihn zurückholen."

Sam seufzte. „Einiges von dem, was ich gesehen habe, ist mir noch nicht ganz klar, aber ich weiß genau, dass wir absolut gar nichts tun können… Es muss eine Sonneneruption stattgefunden haben, als Jack das Tor passiert hat."

„Wie damals, als wir im Jahr 1969 gelandet sind," fügte Teal'c hinzu.

„Ja, so ist es," nickte Sam. „Es kann nicht anders sein. Ich bin eine Minute nach ihn durch das Stargate. Darum hat es nur ihn getroffen."

„Ich habe alle SG-1-Berichte gelesen," mischte sich Jonas ein. „Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, konntet ihr damals nur aufgrund der Notiz von General Hammond zurückkehren."

Teal'c nickte. „Du fragst dich, wie O'Neill nun zurückkehren soll."

„Ja. Immerhin können weder wir, noch die Tok'ra Sonneneruptionen berechnen."

Sam nickte bei Jonas' Worten vor sich hin und überlegte fieberhaft, welche Lösung es gab. Sie sah die Bilder wieder vor sich. Sie sah Jack bei den Tok'ra auf Orenda. Sie wusste, dass er Kontakt zu Padme hatte, aber obwohl die Erinnerungen klarer geworden waren, wusste Sam nur einen Bruchteil von dem, was damals geschehen war. Die Tatsache, dass Padme die Leiterin eines Wissenschaftsteams der Tok'ra war, gab ihr Anlass zur Hoffnung. Und sie war fest davon überzeugt, dass Jack damals zurückgeschickt werden konnte. Sie konnte es zwar in den Bildern noch nicht sehen, aber sie wusste es einfach. „Padme wird einen Weg finden."

„Wer ist Padme?" erkundigte sich Hammond.

„Jolinars damalige Wirtin. Sie war die wissenschaftliche Leiterin auf Orenda… Jack und ich haben heute einiges über sie erfahren."

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass wir nichts weiter tun können, als die Hände in den Schoß zu legen?"

„Ja, General."

Hammon seufzte. Jonas verzog den Mund. Teal'c zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Sam hob entschuldigend die Hände. Janet gab ihr Madeleine.

---

„Du glaubst mir immer noch nicht."

Padme verschränkte die Arme. „Nicht wirklich."

„Woher sollte ich denn sonst kommen? Und wie sollte ich sonst wissen, dass dieser Planet von den Tok'ra bewohnt ist? Dass er Orenda heißt? Dass du die Wirtin von Jolinar bist? Und ich könnte dir noch das ein oder andere über Yosuuf oder Selmac erzählen. Oh, und über Khanan natürlich… Oder Martouf…"

Padme sah Jack verständnislos an. „Wer ist Martouf?"

„Du kennst ihn nicht?" erwiderte Jack überrascht. „Aber er ist doch… Oh, halt, ich bin schon wieder dabei, zuviel zu sagen." Jack seufzte. „Wie kann ich dir nur beweisen, dass ich wirklich durch die Zeit gereist bin?"

„Beweisen vermutlich gar nicht," meinte Padme und ihr Gesicht wurde plötzlich durch freundlichere Züge erhellt. „Aber ich könnte es dir vielleicht glauben."

„Könnest du oder würdest du?"

Padme lächelte. „Vielleicht tue ich es auch schon. Garshaw würde eine solch ungewöhnliche Geschichte vermutlich für eine Lüge halten, aber die Wahrheit ist manchmal ungewöhnlicher als alle Lügen der Welt zusammen."

Jack erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Dann hilfst du mir?"

Padme sah ihn einen Augenblick schweigend an und musterte ihn auf eine Art, die Jack fast etwas unangenehm war. Und er erinnerte sich an einige Frauen, die ihn schon so angesehen hatten. Drei von ihnen trugen die Namen Sarah, Laira und Samantha.

„Wenn ich wüsste, wie – ja, dann würde ich dir helfen."

„Oh, schön… ähm, ich dachte, du als Wissenschaftlerin hättest da bereits eine Idee."

Padme schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Soll ich das so verstehen, dass ich als Wissenschaftlerin automatisch für alles eine Lösung parat haben muss?"

„So war das nicht unbedingt gemeint, aber ich kenne da jemanden, der das Talent dazu hat, im richtigen Augenblick die richtige und rettende Idee zu haben."

Padme trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Eine Frau."

„Ja."

„Deine Frau?"

„Das wird sich noch zeigen…"

Padme runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist denn das für eine Antwort? Teilst du das Bett mit ihr?"

„Ja, schon. Aber nicht so wie du jetzt vielleicht denkst."

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe nicht."

„Ich manchmal auch nicht…" murmelte Jack kaum hörbar vor sich hin. „Sie ist die Mutter meiner Tochter," sagte er etwas lauter. „Ihr Name ist Samantha. Sie ist wunderschön, klug, ich liebe ihr Lachen, ich liebe einfach jede Kleinigkeit an ihr. Aber… na ja, wir sind ein wohl eher… unkonventionelles Paar."

„Unkonventionell? Inwiefern?... Oh, entschuldige, ich möchte dir mit meinen Fragen nicht zu nahe treten."

„Schon gut. Ich hab ja immerhin schon angefangen zu erzählen, da muss ich es wohl auch zu Ende bringen," erwiderte Jack und wunderte sich, dass es ihm gar nicht so schwer fiel darüber zu reden. Das lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass sie eine Unbeteiligte war. Und manchmal war es einfacher mit Unbeteiligten zu sprechen, als mit Freunden und Vertrauten. „Da wo ich herkomme, bin ich beim Militär und da gibt es gewisse Regeln. Ich habe den Rang eines Colonels. Sam ist Major. Wir sind beide Soldaten, doch sie ist auch Wissenschaftlerin, Astrophysikerin. Seit etwa sieben Jahren bin ich ihr Vorgesetzter. Wir sind ein eingespieltes Team."

„Aber es ist mehr daraus geworden," flüsterte Padme.

„Irgendwie schon… Ich glaube… ich _weiß, ich habe mich im ersten Augenblick in sie verliebt…" Jack blickte vor sich ins Leere und erinnerte sich an ihre erste Begegnung. „Zu einer richtigen Beziehung oder Ehe ist es aber bis heute nicht gekommen."_

„Aber du sagtest doch eben, dass ihr eine Tochter habt."

„Ja, ihr Name ist Madeleine. Sie ist jetzt sieben Monate alt," antwortete Jack und seine Augen leuchteten dabei reglerecht auf. „Ist ne komplizierte Geschichte."

„Erzähl sie mir," forderte Padme interessiert. „Du kannst nicht einfach nach der Hälfte aufhören zu erzählen."

Jack lächelte. „Okay. Dann aber die Kurzfassung," stimmte er zu und überlegte, wie er es am besten erzählen konnte, ohne zuviel Wissen um die Zukunft preiszugeben. Eigentlich, so dachte er, sollte es reichen, Ni'irti nicht zu erwähnen. „Tja, wir waren auf einem Planeten, auf dem mit menschlichem Erbgut herumgespielt wurde. Mein Team und ich gerieten in Gefangenschaft und ein paar von uns wurden in eine Maschine gesteckt, die die Gene durcheinander gebracht hat. Nachdem wir uns befreien konnten, musste Sam noch mal in die Maschine, um wieder normal zu werden. Einer von den Planetenbewohnern hat uns dabei geholfen. Er konnte Gedanken lesen und dachte, er würde uns einen Gefallen tun, wenn er Sam von mir schwanger werden lässt. Wir haben es erst drei Monate später festgestellt. Sam zog sich daraufhin längere Zeit zurück. Damals war ich wütend, aber heute kann ich verstehen, dass sie gehen musste, um mit der Situation klarzukommen… Sie kehrte noch vor der Geburt zu mir zurück und wir ziehen Madeleine nun zusammen auf. Wir sind uns in den letzten Monaten auch sehr viel näher gekommen, wir sind sogar gerade dabei zusammenzuziehen, aber…"

Padme lächelte. „Aber ihr seid ein unkonventionelles Paar."

„Ja." Jack sah Padme direkt in die Augen und versuchte ihre Stimmung zu deuten. Zu dem, was er zuvor in ihrem Blick gesehen hatte, hatte sich etwas Neues dazugesellt, was er nicht richtig zu erkennen vermochte. Eifersucht war es nicht, auch keine Wut – es ging eher ich Richtung Mitgefühl. Genauer fokussieren konnte er es aber nicht.

„Komm," forderte sie ihn nach einer Weile auf. „Wir gehen in mein Labor. Vielleicht finde ich am Computer eine Möglichkeit dich zurückzuschicken."

---

Unter Tränen stand Sam Carter an diesem Abend an der Wiege ihrer Tochter in Jack O'Neills Haus. Madeleine schlief tief und fest. Es war auch schon weit nach Mitternacht, doch für Sam war an Schlaf nicht zu denken. Sie hatte sich bereits hingelegt gehabt, sie war auch eingenickt – und sie hatte geträumt. Es waren genau diese Träume, die ihr nun die Tränen in die Augen trieben und die ihr sämtliche Fassung geraubt hatten. 

Sie trat ans Fenster und schob die Vorhänge etwas zu Seite, dann schlang sie ihre Arme um sich selbst und blickte in den Nachthimmel hinaus. Die Tränen flossen weiter stumm ihre Wangen hinunter. Und wie Sam so aus dem Fenster hinausstarrte, wurde ihr Blick ganz fern und vor ihrem geistigen Auge spielten sich abermals die Szenen ab, die sie an diesem Abend im Traum gesehen hatte. Jetzt war alles klar. Vielleicht _zu klar… Sam fühlte wie sich ihr regelrecht die Luft abschnürte und jede Faser ihres Körpers begann zu schmerzen. Sie sank auf die Knie und schluchzte lautlos vor sich hin. Sie wusste genau, dass im Nebenzimmer, im Schlafzimmer, schon ihre ersten Umzugskartons standen und sogar schon halb ausgepackt waren – sie versuchte nicht daran zu denken. Sie versuchte an gar nichts zu denken. Gelingen wollte ihr das natürlich nicht. Tausend Gedanken stürzten in ihrem Kopf zusammen. Die Traumbilder schossen immer wieder dazwischen… Nicht, dass es schreckliche Bilder gewesen wären – es waren lediglich Erinnerungen an alltägliche Vorgänge auf Orenda und an Jack auf Orenda. Das, was Sam so zusetzte, waren die mit diesen Erinnerungen verbundenen Gefühle._

Noch nie hatte sie Erinnerungen von Jolinar so klar erlebt. Auch nicht Gefühle. Nicht einmal was Martouf anging. Sie hatte immer Jolinars Liebe für ihn wahrgenommen, doch sie hatte immer gewusst, dass sie der Tok'ra gehörten und nicht ihr selbst. Nun aber… Nun begriff Sam gar nichts mehr. Diese neuen Erinnerungen beschworen in ihr Zweifel über die vergangenen sieben Jahre ihres Lebens. 

Jolinar… Padme… beide hatten sich in Jack verliebt. Es hatte nichts zwischen Jack und Padme stattgefunden. Sie hatte ihm lediglich geholfen, wieder nachhause zu kommen – würde dies aus Sams Sicht eigentlich erst noch tun –, aber sie hatte sich in ihn verliebt. Sie hatte es ihm nicht gesagt, sie hatte ihn  einfach durch das Stargate zurück in seine Zeit gehen lassen. Sie hatte während des Goa'uld-Angriffs auf Orenda sich selbst geopfert um andere Tok'ra zu reden. Dann war Rosha Jolinars neue Wirtin geworden. Rosha hatte sich in Martouf verliebt, ihn später geheiratet. Und mit der Zeit war es nicht nur Rosha, es war auch Jolinar, die Martouf und Lantash über alles liebte. Doch in den hundert Jahren, die sie bis zu Roshas Tod zusammen waren, hatten Jolinars Gefühle für Jack nie an Intensität verloren. Sie waren stets da gewesen, doch Jolinar hatte sie tief in sich verborgen. 

Und nun erinnerte sich Sam an alles, was damals vorgefallen war. Das tat unglaublich weh. Sie wusste jetzt nicht mehr, was sie in Bezug auf Jack und sich selbst denken sollte. Sie kannte ihn sieben Jahre lang, sie hatten eine gemeinsame Tochter, waren gerade dabei zusammenzuziehen, waren dabei eine Beziehung aufzubauen… aber _worauf_? Sam fragte sich nun, worauf sie diese Beziehung eigentlich aufbauten. Sie zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass Jacks Gefühle für sie echt waren. Der Zat'arc-Test hatte das eindeutig bewiesen – aber was war mit ihren eigenen? Sie mochte Jolinar von Malkshur nur wenige Stunden als Wirtin gedient haben, doch trug sie viele ihrer Erinnerungen noch immer in sich. Ja – bei Martouf hatte sei zu unterscheiden gewusst. Weil sie gewusst hatte, was ihn und Rosha verbunden hatte. Und Jack? Sie liebte ihn, ja – oder kam dieses Gefühl ebenfalls von Jolinar? 

Sam wusste einfach nicht mehr, was nun echt war und was nicht. Sie fühlte sich betrogen. Von der Liebe betrogen. Und sie konnte einfach nur noch weinen.

---


	8. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7: Heimkehr**

„Und?"

Padme lächelte. „Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du so quengelig bist wie ein kleines Kind?"

„Ja, kam schon vor," grinste er.

„Tja, tut mir Leid, aber ich komme hier nicht weiter. Es ist einfach unmöglich eine Sonneneruption zu berechnen," resignierte sie.

Jack seufzte. „Oh man, vor fünf Jahren war das irgendwie einfacher," brummte er.

„Was war denn vor fünf Jahren?" erkundigte sich Padme ohne von ihrem Computer aufzusehen.

„Als wir von der Erde aus auf ne Mission starten wollten, hat ne Sonneneruption stattgefunden. Wir wussten das natürlich nicht. Auch nicht, was für Auswirkungen sie hat… Na ja, wir sind wieder auf der Erde gelandet. 30 Jahre in der Vergangenheit. Glücklicherweise sind wir da unserem späteren Vorgesetzten begegnet, der Sam in unserer Zeit eine Notiz für sein früheres Ich mitgegeben hatte. Darauf standen Daten für eine Sonneneruption, mit der wir dann zurückkehren konnten."

Padme starrte immer noch auf den Bildschirm und tippte unermüdlich auf der Tastatur herum. „Ja, in der Zukunft war es ihm ein Leichtes zurückliegende Eruptionen ausfindig zu machen. Natürlich nur, weil sie aufgezeichnet wurden. Wärt ihr ohne diese Notiz in der Vergangenheit gelandet…"

„…hätten wir so festgesessen, wie ich jetzt hier," beendete O'Neill den Satz. „Ja… Allerdings war uns erst nicht klar, was genau die Nachricht bedeutete. Der Zettel enthielt nur zwei Daten und Uhrzeiten. Erst als wir am Lagerfeuer saßen, Sam uns erklärte, was passiert sein musste und ich …" Jack brach mitten im Satz ab und sah auf. „Ich hab's!" rief er dann von sich selbst überrascht aus.

„Was?" erwiderte Padme verwirrt. 

„Im Feuer gab es eine kleine Flammeneruption," setzte er neu an. „Dadurch kam Sam auf die Sache mit der  Sonneneruption und so… Etwas später hab ich mit ner Zat ins Lagerfeuer geschossen…"

Padmes Augen wurden plötzlich größer, als sie verstand, worauf er hinaus wollte. „Wir erzwingen einfach eine Eruption!"

„Ne Zat wird da wohl nicht reichen, hm?" 

Padme lachte. „Nein, aber wenn wir im richtigen Winkel und in der richtigen Stärke mit den Waffen eines Raumschiffs auf die Sonne feuern, kriegen wir das schon hin. Es muss nur zeitlich genau abgestimmt sein, dass du durch das Tor gehst, wenn das Wurmloch von der Eruption eingefangen wird… na ja, das wird noch einige Berechnungen kosten. Ich muss auch noch ausrechnen, auf welcher Seite der Sonne die Eruption stattfinden muss…" murmelte sie nachdenklich und machte sich Notizen dazu auf einem Handgerät. Dann lächelte sie Jack aber fröhlich an. „Wird zwar etwas dauern, aber wenn du willst, bist du zum Abendessen daheim."

„Cool."

Padme runzelte über diesen ihr unbekannten Ausdruck die Stirn. „Ist schon komisch, wie einfach die Lösung doch eigentlich war," meinte sie dann. „So einfach, dass ich sie glatt übersehen hab. Ich dachte, es ginge nur mit komplizierten Berechnungen, dabei kann jeder auf die Antwort kommen. Wenn man etwas in ein Feuer gießt oder mit einer Energiewaffe in Feuer hineinschießt, kommt es zu einer Eruption."

„Heißt das jetzt, dass ich doch nicht so blöd bin, wie ich immer dachte oder dass mein Verstand einfach nur einfach genug gestrickt ist, um auf so was zu kommen." Er hatte in diesem Augenblick ein kleines Déjà-Vu, was seine Begegnungen mit den Asgard betraf.

Padme überlegte kurz, was sie jetzt antworten sollte. „Na ja, ich kenne dich nicht gut genug, um mir ein solches Urteil über dich zu erlauben."

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na schön. Aber ohne dich wär ich trotzdem aufgeschmissen. Du musst ja noch dieses ganze Zeugs ausrechnen. Schusswinkel und so… und irgendwer muss sich ja auch um die Show da oben kümmern, wenn ich durch das Stargate gehe."

Padme nickte. „Auch mein Part. Und jetzt werde ich erst mal die Berechnungen beenden."

---

Janet Fraiser, Joans Quinn und Teal'c betraten vorsichtig das Haus von Jack O'Neill. Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen. Es musste also jemand zuhause sein. Sam natürlich. Nach ihr waren die drei auch auf der Suche und die Sorge stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Sam?" rief Janet laut. „Sam? Wo bist du?"

Sam antwortete nicht. Die drei kamen wortlos überein, gleich nach oben zu gehen, wo sie Sam vermuteten. 

Janet führte den Zug an. „Sam?" rief sie ein weiters Mal, während sie die Treppe hochgingen.

Sie öffneten die Tür zum Kinderzimmer, wo sie Madeleine schlafend in ihrer Wiege entdeckten. Sam musste also auch im Haus sein. Sie würde ja ihre Tochter nicht alleine lassen.

„Sam, ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?" fragte Janet beim Betreten des benachbarten Schlafzimmers und blieb so abrupt stehen, das Jonas und Teal'c fast auf sie geprallt wären.

„Lasst mich in Ruhe!" erwiderte Sam mit verheulter Stimme. Sie kniete auf dem Boden und war gerade dabei den letzten von fünf Kartons zu schließen. 

Janet saß die Szene fassungslos an. „Ich hab einige Male angerufen, aber du bist nicht ans Telefon. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht."

„Wir dachten schon, dir sei etwas zugestoßen," fügte Jonas hinzu.

„Jetzt seht ihr ja, dass alles in Ordnung ist, also könnt ihr wieder gehen," erklärte Sam abweisend und packte den Karton, den sie als letztes geschlossen hatte. Sie erhob sich mit ihm und ging auf die Tür zu, in der ihre drei Freunde standen. „Würdet ihr mich bitte durchlassen?"

„Erst wenn du uns sagst, was hier eigentlich los ist," entgegnete Janet.

Sam trat zwei Schritte zurück und stellte den Karton, der gar nicht so leicht war, auf den Boden. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme. „Das sieht man doch. Ich mache einen Fehler rückgängig."

„W-was?" erwiderte Janet verwirrt. „Könntest du bitte aufhören in Rätseln zu sprechen?"

„Ich meine den Einzug hier. Ich hätte mich gar nicht drauf einlassen sollen. Nur gut, das ich erst ein paar meiner Sachen hier hatte und dass ich noch keinen Käufer für mein Haus gefunden hab."

Janet, Joans und Teal'c starrten Sam entgeistert an. Sie erkannten sie nicht wieder. Ihre Augen und ihre Stimme waren plötzlich so kalt. Und sie war so blass, so müde und völlig mitgenommen. Und es war offensichtlich, dass das nicht nur an Jacks Verschwinden lag. Es steckte mehr dahinter.

„Major Carter," ergriff Teal'c nun das Wort. „Ist etwas vorgefallen, dass du diese Entscheidung rückgängig machen willst?"

„Würdet ihr einen Fehler nicht korrigieren, wenn ihr ihn entdeckt?"

„Doch natürlich" antwortete Janet irritiert. „Aber was… warum soll das hier ein Fehler sein?" gestikulierte sie.

„Das ist meine Sache," gab Sam abweisend zurück. „Und jetzt – entweder ihr geht oder ihr helft mir beim Tragen."

„Warum glaubst du, dass dein Einzug hier ein Fehler ist?" beharrte Janet auf einer Antwort.

Sam seufzte genervt. „Erinnerst du dich, dass ich dir von den Träumen erzählt habe?"

„Ja."

„Ich hatte wieder einen Traum… wieder Erinnerungen. Und diesmal hab ich mich an _alles_ erinnert. Alles war plötzlich ganz klar." Sams Stimme zitterte und sie spürte wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten.

„Ist O'Neill in der Vergangenheit etwas zugestoßen?" erkundigte sich Teal'c.

„Nein. Jack wird bald zurückkehren."

„Aber was ist es dann? Wenn es nicht an Colonel O'Neill liegt..." Jonas schüttelt den Kopf.

„Jolinar," sagte Sam schlicht.

„Was ist mit ihr?" fragte Janet. „Ist _ihr etwas zugestoßen?"_

„Sozusagen," erwiderte Sam bitter.

„Sam," sagte Janet ermahnend.

Sam verdrehte die Augen. „Gut, wenn ihr es unbedingt wissen wollt – Jolinar hat sich in Jack verliebt."

Die drei blickten Sam zwar überrascht an, verstanden aber nicht, was das mit ihrer seltsamen Stimmung und ihrem merkwürdigem Verhalten zu tun hatte.

„Aber er hat doch wohl nicht…" setzte Janet an.

„Nein, natürlich nicht," entgegnete Sam. „Aber versteht ihr nicht? Weil Rosha und Jolinar Martouf und Lantash geliebt haben, fühlte ich mich so stark zu Martouf hingezogen."

„Ja, und?" kam es von Jonas.

Sam war nun unfähig die Tränen zurückzuhalten „Begreift ihr denn nicht?!" schluchzte sie. „Jolinar… ihre Wirtin Padme hat sich in Jack verliebt und diese Gefühle existierten neben der Liebe zu Martouf in Jolinar bis sie starb…" Sam presste die Lippen zusammen. „Ich wusste, dass die Gefühle für Martouf nicht meine eigenen waren und konnte damit umgehen. Und nun stelle ich fest, dass meine Gefühle für Jack auch nicht von mir stammen! Jolinar hat ihn geliebt und diese Liebe hat sich ebenso wie die Gefühle für Martouf auf mich übertragen."

Janet ging augenblicklich zu Sam und schloss sie in ihre Arme. „Nein, Sam, nein. Das darfst du dir nicht einreden," flüsterte sie behutsam. „Du darfst nicht das mit Martouf auf Jack übertragen."

„Wenn es doch aber so ist..." flüsterte Sam heiser.

Jonas trat näher zu Sam und Janet. „Ich bin erst seit zwei Jahren bei euch," begann er sanft, „und mich mag in diesen Dingen auch kein Experte sein, aber die Liebe, die dich und Colonel O'Neill verbindet, war für mich von Anfang an offensichtlich. Und sie war immer so lebendig, euer Vertrauen zueinander war immer so tief – das kann unmöglich das Echo eines früheren Lebens sein."

„Ich stimme Jonas Quinn zu," nickte Teal'c. „Und ich kenne O'Neill fast schon so lange wie du."

Sam löste sich langsam aus Janets Armen. Ihre Tränen wollten immer noch nicht aufhören, aber sie hörte ihren Freunden zu.

„Ihr kanntet euch schon fast ein Jahr, als Jolinar von dir Besitz ergriff," fuhr Teal'c fort. „Und um ein menschliches Sprichwort zu benutzen – es hat schon von Anfang an mächtig zwischen euch gefunkt."

Sam wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich glauben soll. In Bezug auf Jack und die Erinnerungen von Jolinar, die mir nun so präsent sind, ist alles so… schwimmend... Ich kann nicht mehr sagen, wo Freundschaft zu mehr geworden ist und… es _kann einfach nur so sein, dass die Erinnerungen in meinem Unterbewusstsein…" Sie sprach nicht weiter, als sie den durchdringende Blick von Teal'c auf sich spürte._

„Erinnere dich an die Seuche, die alle in Urmenschen zurückverwandelt hat," sagte Teal'c.

Sam zuckte etwas zusammen, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie sie versucht hatte, Jack zu verführen. Ihr stieg bei dem Gedanken, was sie damals getan hatte, eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht, die aber aufgrund ihr durch die Tränen und Aufregung geröteten Wangen gar nicht weiter auffiel.

„Lange vor deiner Begegnung mit Jolinar war die Anziehung zwischen euch schon offensichtlich," schloss Teal'c seinen kleinen Vortrag ab. „Und was war auf diesem Eisplaneten? Obwohl ihr nicht wusstet wer ihr wart, habt ihr einander gefunden," fügte er noch hinzu.

Janet nickte und lächelte. „Er hat Recht, Sam. Ich war zwar auf euren Missionen nicht dabei, aber so wie ihr auf der Krankenstation, bei den Besprechungen und in der Cafeteria miteinander umgegangen seid – das war eindeutig. Und erinnere dich doch mal an den Zat'arc-Test. Ich glaube nicht, dass das, was du damals gesagt hast, auf irgendwelche unbewussten Erinnerungen und ein früheres Leben zurückging."

„Und wir hatten in den vergangenen Jahren mit zwei parallelen Realitäten Kontakt. In beiden Welten waren O'Neill und du ein Paar," meinte Teal'c.

„Genau," stimmte Janet zu. „Und das, obwohl du in diesen Welten kein Major warst und damit höchstwahrscheinlich auch nie Wirtin für Jolinar." 

Janet wechselte einige Blicke mit Teal'C und Jonas. Sie hatten jetzt sämtliche Register gezogen und Sam konnte ihre Argumente kaum von sich weisen. Sie musste ihnen einfach glauben.

Sam atmete ruhiger und weinte auch nicht mehr. Sie verstand die Argumente ihrer Freunde und sie _wollte ihnen ja auch glauben – aber irgendetwas ließ die Zweifel in ihr einfach nicht versiegen. „Mit diesen Erinnerungen in mir kann ich mir einfach nicht sicher sein," flüsterte sie schließlich. Sie senkte den Kopf und wie von selbst verdrängte _ein _Gedanke alle anderen. Als sie wieder zu ihren Freunden aufsah, war ihr eine unglaubliche Entschlossenheit anzusehen. „Es gibt nur einen Weg für mich, herauszufinden, ob das meine Gefühle sind oder Jolinars… Ich muss die Erinnerungen loswerden."_

„Wie willst du…?" setzte Janet an, als es ihr auch schon klar wurde. „Die Tok'ra."

Sam nickte. „Ich muss einfach zu ihnen. Sie sollen mir die Erinnerungen von Jolinar nehmen. Dann kann ich mir über meine Gefühle endlich wieder sicher sein."

---

Gegen Abend stand Padme wehmütig am Stargate. Es hatte alles geklappt. Sie hatte alle Berechnungen dreifach überprüft und sich ein kleines Transportschiff mit modifizierten Waffen genommen. Ihr Assistent Galian hatte mit Jack am Stargate gewartet, Jack hatte die Koordinaten der Erde angewählt und er war durch das Tor gegangen, als Padme das Zeichen dazu gegeben hatte. Sie konnte jetzt nur hoffen, dass er auch tatsächlich in seiner Zeit gelandet war. Gleichzeitig erwischte sie sich bei einem ganz andren Gedanken. Tatsächlich hätte sie es alles andere als bedauert, wenn er geblieben wäre. Sie verstand sich selbst dabei nicht – wie konnte sie nur so etwas denken? 

Aber eigentlich war es ihr auch klar. Sie mochte es sich nicht recht eingestehen, sie _wagte_ es nicht, es sich einzugestehen – dennoch war es klar. Sie hatte sich in diesen Mann verliebt. Nicht dass er der erste war, für den sie so empfand. Sowohl Padme, als auch Jolinar, hatten schon Beziehungen gehabt, aber für den Teil in ihr, der nur Padme war, war er der erste gewesen, mit dem sie sich eine Zukunft hätte vorstellen können... Und nun war er fort. 

Sie wandte sich schließlich vom Stargate ab. Es wartete viel Arbeit auf sie und – so war sie sich sicher – sobald sie mal aus ihrem Labor herauskäme und neue Leute kennen lernen würde, wäre eine neue Liebe bestimmt auch nicht weit. Sie wusste, dass die Wege, die das Leben ging, manchmal schon sehr merkwürdig waren und ihr 30. Geburtstag lag noch weit vor ihr, die Chancen standen also gar nicht schlecht, ihn in hundert Jahren wieder zu sehen.

---


	9. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8: Schlussstrich**

„Bist du sicher, dass du das wirklich willst?" erkundigte sich Arhat.

„Vollkommen sicher," bestätigte Sam und setzte sich.

„Es kann sehr schmerzhaft werden."

„Das ist mir klar."

„Also gut," nickte der Tok'ra-Arzt und schnallte Sam fest. Dann befestigte Arhat an ihren Schläfen jeweils ein kleines blinkendes Plättchen. „Je nachdem, wie viele von Jolinars Erinnerungen noch in dir sind, kann es Minuten oder auch Stunden dauern. Und du wirst jede einzelne Erinnerung noch einmal durchleben, bevor sie verschwindet. Sie werden dir später wie entfernte Träume verbleiben, die mit der Zeit verblassen."

Sam nickte und schloss die Augen. Dann startete Arhat den Vorgang. Augenblicklich schossen die ersten Erinnerungen durch Sams Kopf und sie riss die Augen wieder auf. Ihr Atem ging schneller, als all die Bilder auf sie einströmten. Sie sah das, was sie schon kannte. Erinnerungen und Gefühle für und an Martouf und Lantash, Erinnerungen aus Jolinars Zeit mit Rosha, dann die Bilder aus der Zeit auf Orenda. Es folgten noch viel frühere Erinnerungen. 

Während die Bilder so in die Vergangenheit hin durch ihre Gedanken flogen, verlor Sam jegliches Zeitgefühl. Sie wusste nicht mehr, ob es gerade erst angefangen hatte oder ob sie schon stundenlang da saß. Sie spürte nur, wie sich ihre Hände um die Lehnen des Stuhls krallen und wie sie immer wieder nach Luft rang. 

Schließlich schien es, als ob die Bilder abklingen würden – dann wurden sie aber wie zu einem Wirbel aus Farben, Gefühlen und Gesprächsfetzen, die auf Sam einschlugen. Sie wurden teilweise wieder klarer, dann unklarer. Erinnerungen der verschiedensten Zeiten gingen völlig durcheinander, wurden manchmal von bewussten Gedanken Sams unterbrochen. Dann konnte sie auch regelrecht spüren wie eine Erinnerung nach der anderen aus ihr verschwand und nur noch ein verblassender Schatten in ihr zurückblieb… 

Was dann aber kam, versetzte Sam einen erneuten Schock. Eine bisher unbekannte Erinnerung flammte in ihr auf. Etwas, das zugleich zu ihr und Jolinar gehörte. Erinnerungen aus ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit vor sechs Jahren. Sam wurde dabei klar, dass sie diese bestimmt nicht so loswürde wie die anderen und ihr wurde ebenso klar, dass sie diese Erinnerungen selbst verdrängt haben musste. Sie lagen nicht so schwer zugänglich und versteckt in ihr wie die Gedanken und Gefühle aus Jolinars früheren Leben. 

Fast alles von Jolinar war nun fort, nur noch dieses letzte, das eben auch zu ihr gehörte, war noch da. Sam erinnerte sich wieder ganz intensiv, an den Tag, als Jolinar von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte. Wie sie sich erst gewehrt hatte, bevor sie erkannt hatte, dass Jolinar keine Goa'uld war. Und vor allem wie Jolinar reagiert hatte, als sie Jack wieder erkannt hatte. Das war Sam damals gar nicht bewusst gewesen. Erst jetzt begriff sie die Zusammenhänge. Nach hundert Jahren hatte Jolinar Jack wieder getroffen. Ihre Gefühle waren so anders und doch so gleich gewesen. 

Und Sam, begriff es plötzlich – es stimmte, dass ein Wirt und sein Symbiont all ihre Gefühle teilten, doch es war immer mehr der Wirt, von dem Gefühle für eine andere Person ausgingen. Padme-Jolinar hatten sich in Jack verliebt, später hatte sich dann Rosha-Jolinar in Martouf verliebt. Zuvor gab es auch Beziehungen und all diese Lieben hatte Jolinar stets in sich bewahrt. Sam waren jedoch nur die Erinnerungen an die letzten beiden, an die größten ihrer Lieben, geblieben. Und nun verstand sie auch, warum sich Jolinar für sie geopfert hatte. Es war zum einen die Erkenntnis gewesen, sich selbst nicht mehr retten zu können und wenigstens dem unfreiwilligen Wirt das Leben zu schenken, zum anderen – und das wog vielleicht noch viel mehr – hatte Jolinar es für Jack getan. Ihr Besitzergreifen von Sam war reiner Selbstschutz gewesen, dem die Erkenntnis gefolgt, war, dass sie die Samantha war, von der Jack Padme einst erzählt hatte. Das und ihr Erkennen von Sams existenten Gefühlen für Jack hatte sie bewogen, sich für Sam und gleichzeitig auch für Jack zu opfern. Sie wusste, dass Sam leben musste, weil es das Kind noch nicht gab, von dem Jack erzählt hatte _und_ sie wusste, dass Sam leben musste, weil es für sie und Jack eine Zukunft gab – anders als es bei Padme und Jack gewesen war.

Sam nahm ihre Umgebung wieder wahr. Die Erinnerungen waren fort, das Wissen um Jolinars Opfer war ihr aber geblieben. Sie registrierte nur beiläufig, dass Arhat ihr die Geräte an den Schläfen abnahm und sie vom Stuhl losmachte. Sams Gedanken kreisten immer noch um ihre letzte Erkenntnis. Jolinar hatte sich nicht nur für sie, sondern auch für Jack geopfert. Sie begriff nicht, warum sie das nicht schon früher erkannt hatte. Aber eigentlich war das gar nicht mehr so wichtig. Sam war einfach nur erleichtert – Janet, Jonas und Teal'c hatten Recht gehabt. Ihre Gefühle für Jack waren ihre eigenen, sie kamen nicht von Jolinar – allerdings hatten die Gefühlsechos von Padme-Jolinar das ein oder andere Mal mitgemischt. Damit konnte Sam aber leben. Diese Echos waren nun fort. Sie würden sie nicht mehr beeinflussen und sobald Jack zurückkehren würde, könnten sie einen neuen Anfang wagen.

Sam sah plötzlich auf und wollte kaum ihren Augen trauen. „Hey," sagte sie sanft und erleichtert. „Wie war dein Ausflug in die Vergangenheit?"

Jack kam lächelnd auf sie zu und zog sie an den Händen vom Stuhl hoch. „Hätte nicht unbedingt sein müssen. _Eine Zeitreise hätte mir gereicht."_

„Ja, mir auch," murmelte Sam vor sich hin und wagte es nicht recht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Was ist?" fragte er verwirrt. „Was hab ich verpasst?"

„Nur ne ziemlich bescheuerte Überreaktion meinerseits. Aber Janet, Jonas und Teal'c haben mir den Kopf gewaschen."

Jack nahm Sam an der Hand und spazierte mit ihr langsam aus dem Raum und ziellos die Kristallgänge entlang. „Was hast du denn angestellt? Und was hast du hier eben eigentlich gemacht?"

Sam lächelte. „Ich hab einen Schlussstrich gezogen."

„Schlussstrich?"

„Ja, ich habe die Sache mit Jolinar endgültig beendet."

„Oh, die hab ich übrigens getroffen."

Sam lächelte wissend. „Ich weiß."

„Du weißt das?"

„Na ja," meinte sie dann. „Ich _wusste es."_

„Kannst du vielleicht so mit mir reden, dass ich es auch verstehe?" bat Jack mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck.

Sam lachte und es klang fröhlich, frei und erleichtert. „Entschuldige. Ich hab einfach einen furchtbaren Tag hinter mir." Sie drückte seine Hand stärker. „Nachdem du verschwunden warst, sind die verschwommenen Erinnerungen plötzlich ganz klar geworden. Es waren Erinnerungen von Padme an dich."

„Ach ja, diese Jolinar-Sache."

Sam nickte. „Ich wusste, dass sie dich wieder zurückschicken würde, aber…" Sie zögerte, es ihm zu sagen. „Na ja, zu diesem Erinnerungen gehörten auch Gefühle… ziemlich starke Gefühle… Padme hat sich in dich verliebt."

„Ich weiß."

Sam sah ihn überrascht an. „Was?"

„Sie hat nichts gesagt, aber ihr Blick war eindeutig." Er grinste plötzlich. „Du siehst mich auch so an."

Sam schrak bei dieser Aussage etwas zusammen und senkte leicht den Blick. „Genau das ist… _war_ das Problem."

Jack runzelte die Stirn.

„Padme – und damit auch Jolinar – hat dich geliebt. Und ich war, wenn auch nur ganz kurz, Wirtin für Jolinar."

Sam schwieg nun und Jack musterte sie ganz genau. Es beschlich ihn eine ziemlich sichere Ahnung, was sie gedacht haben musste. Und eigentlich hätte es ihm schon in Padmes Gegenwart klar werden müssen. Immerhin hatte er in dieser Beziehung durch die Sache mit Khanan auch etwas Erfahrung. Ihm wurde nun klar, wie sehr Sam unter diesen Erinnerungen gelitten haben musste. Sehr viel mehr als er, denn trotz der ungleich längeren Zeit, die er im Gegensatz zu Sam und Jolinar als Khanans Wirt verbracht hatte, war seine Verbindung zu Khanan nicht so intensiv gewesen, wie die von Sam zu Jolinar. Der Tok'ra Khanan war mit Jacks moralischen Ansichten konfrontiert worden, Jack im Gegenzug mit Khanans Gefühlen für die Sklavin von Ba'al. Das hatte aber bei Jack nicht zu Gefühlen für das Mädchen geführt, sondern lediglich dazu, dass beide sich entschlossen hatten, sie zu befreien… Er beschloss, später mit Sam über seine Erfahrungen zu sprechen und damit seinerseits den Schlussstrich zu ziehen. „Du hast geglaubt, deine Gefühle für mich gehen auf Jolinar zurück?" 

„Ja," hauchte Sam. „Bei Martouf wusste ich die Grenze zwischen meinen und Jolinars Gefühlen zu ziehen, aber was dich anging, wusste ich plötzlich gar nichts mehr. Ich war so unsicher und dachte, dass alles allein von Jolinar kommt. Darum habe ich… Ich war drauf und dran, meine Sachen zu packen und mit Maddy zu gehen. Da tauchten Janet, Jonas und Teal'c auf."

Jack lächelte. „Und sie haben dich wieder zur Vernunft gebracht?"

„Im Gespräch mit ihnen ist mir klar geworden, dass ich Jolinars Erinnerungen loswerden muss, um herauszufinden, ob das nun meine oder ihre Gefühle sind."

„Ach, das war das hier eben?" gestikulierte er.

„Ja. Ich habe Jolinars Erinnerungen jetzt nicht länger in mir."

Jack blieb stehen und wandte sich Sam zu. Er ergriff nun auch ihre zweite Hand. „Und? Was ist das Ergebnis?" fragte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen, das zeigte, dass er die Antwort bereits kannte.

Sam lächelte. „Dass ich nicht Padme bin. Ich bin Sam. Und Sam hat sich ganz unabhängig und lange vor der Begegnung mit Jolinar in Jack verliebt."

„Hey," grinste Jack weiter, „halluziniere ich gerade oder hast du gesagt, dass du mich liebst?"

Sams Blick und der Kuss, der ihm folgte, waren Antwort genug. Und sie zog in diesem Augenblick noch einen weiteren Schlussstrich – sie entband Jack mit diesem Kuss von seinem Versprechen, ihr Zeit zu lassen, sie nicht zu drängen und keine Beziehung entstehen zu lassen. Jedwede Zweifel, die sie in den letzten Monaten begleitet hatten, waren nun verschwunden. Sam glaubte nicht länger, dass Jack sich nur wegen Maddy um sie bemühte – vielleicht hatte sie das auch nie wirklich getan – und sie glaubte nicht länger, dass eine Beziehung nicht funktionieren könnte. Das mochte zum einen an der jüngsten Erkenntnis über ihre Gefühle liegen, zu anderen aber auch daran, dass sie in den vergangenen Monaten tatsächlich schon so etwas wie eine Beziehung mit Jack geführt hatte. Und dabei waren ihre Ängste eigentlich alles gewesen, was zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte. Die Regeln der Airforce waren schon lange kein Argument mehr, da Sam offiziell im Mutterschutz und derzeit kein Major war. Ihnen stand der Weg schon lange offen. Sie mussten ihn nur gehen.

So verabschiedete Samantha Carter mit diesem Kuss nun also ihre Ängste und Zweifel und begrüßte eine Sicherheit in sich, die sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

---


	10. Epilog

**Epilog**

Man ist verwickelt.

Man entwickelt sich.

Man stößt auf Knäuel.

Man entwirrt sich.

Man stößt auf Knoten.

Man löst sich auf.

Man lernt Geduld.

Man duldet die Verwicklung.

Irgendwann findet man den roten Faden.

_Hans Kruppa_


End file.
